Exclusive
by louisaeve
Summary: A parelell between Ginny and Victoires life occurs. Including night clothes, a bucket of water and stairs.


Victoire tried to ignore the butterflies that were in her stomach. Teddy and her cousins were coming to the Burrow today. The Potters and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's family had been away on a cruise around Australia. Teddy had gone with them as he was, afterall, basically a Potter. And as per usual she was pulling out everything to make Teddy notice her as more than his best friend and the little girl he had grown up with. She had pulled out the lacy black pushup bra and underwear from her Grandmere in France. Stilettos. A short dress in black were all laid on her bed. However she had been planning on wearing see through tights and all she had were thick ones. Frowning she put on a white dressing gown made of thick cotton. "Mum." She yelled as she quickly ran downstairs. "Do you know where my stockings are?" To Toires surprise there was a lot more people than she had expected. The Potters and Weasleys had arrived earlier than expected. Also to Vics surprise a bucket of water had been levitated to hover above the door frame which joined the living room to the stairs and fell on the first person to walk through. Of course she was the first person to walk through. And the water had drenched and soaked through her white dressing gown, allowing everyone the perfect view of her underwear. Blushing bright Weasley red, she ran upstairs, completely humiliated. And the chuckles and giggles she heard behind her weren't helping. Of course they weren't laughing at her. They were laughing at the chances that something that similar would happen again. Ginny blushed red and sent them a glare before walking upstairs after her neice. "Can I come in?" She asked as she knocked on the doorframe of the open room Victoire was staying in. Ironically it was her childhood bedroom. Toire only gave a slightly hesitant nod. Growing up Luna, Ginny and Hermione had seemed more like sisters than aunts. "You know, I did something very similar in my summer before first year." Ginny said as she sat at the end of the bed. Toire had used a drying charm and was now lying in the fetal position in the fetal position with her back against the head board of her bed. "Really? What did you end up doing?" Toire asked with a light blush. "I married him." Ginny smiled. Victoire gaped. "You married Uncle Harry after that?" Ginny looked a bit sheepish. "Well I didn't get drenched in water but it was to the same effect. Now what do you say I make you look pretty for Teddy? Vic gaped. "How did you know?" "Well you've already got Audrey's nephew completely infatuated and the rest of us are your family. And I highly doubt you want any of the Scamanders or Longbottoms, seeing as you are like eight years older than them. Besides I've seen how you look at him." Ginny smirked mischievously. Victoire blushed before she stood up and getting dressed. - Ginny had done some dramatic smoky eyes on Toire and she had to admit, even to herself, that she looked good. The outfit was less of the girl Teddy had grown up with and more of the young women she had become. Biting her lip, Toire stood up knowing that Andrew, Teddy, her family and their friends ha all seen herself in her underwear. "You look amazing Vic." Ginny smiled. "Go ahead." She gave Victoire a little shove to get her out the door. Ginny went down first, closely followed by Victoire. Teddy was the only one in the room. He was eating an apple, leading against the door frame that led into the kitchen. Ginny gave her a wink and went out to the garden where the others were. "Hey." Victoire said, blushing lightly. Teddy raised an eyebrow in response. "You trying to impress a guy?" "What?" Vic stammered. "From what I can tell pushups are not the most comfortable things so you must really like Andrew to be pulling everything out for him." "Andrew?" Vic said as she blushed deep red. Of course, Teddy would know what was going on. Having been a 'playboy' at school, countless girls had tried to impress him. "I don't like Andrew." Tweets eyebrows knitted together. "Then who do you like?" Toire tried to no let her tears spill as she looked away. Obviously she was way too ugly and too emotionally immature for Teddy to see her as a possible girlfriend. "Never mind." "Vicka whats wrong? You don't like one of the Longbottoms do you - don't quite think they've been through puberty." Teddy joked. "It's not funny." Toire yelled suddenly. "Everything's a joke to you." She finally let the tears fall. She couldn't cry beautifully like Dom and her mother, but right now she didn't care. "Vicka … what's wrong? What did I do?" Teddy said, obliviously and confused. "Why do you think I'm so careful around you? Last Christmas I got new pajamas and curled my hair and got a manicure just for eggnog." Toire said between sobs. Teddy moved to wrap his arms around her. Victoire felt herself flush in pleasure. "You want to impress me?" Teddy asked huskily, raising the hairs along her neck. "You honestly think that you don't already make me go to sleep with you on my mind? That I don't wake up at night have to have a cold shower? That my patronus memory isn't of you? That you aren't he most amazing thing in my life?" Teddy said disbelievingly. "I thought you always thought of me as your kid friend." Toire murmured, turning to hide her face in his muscled chest. "Vicka you've never been just my kid friend. Besides; your body is amazing. Long legs, your killer smile and perfect curves." Teddy let out a deep sigh. "Really?You're not just letting my Veela make you think that?" Toire looked up hopefully. "I've long since gotten over the Veela spell." Teddy smirked. "So you really like me?" Vic bit her lip nervously. In response Teddy kissed her hard on her lips, resulting in her body being filled with fire and humming in response. He broke apart, Toire gasping. While Tedddy had had plenty of experiences with girls, Victoire had never received as much as a kiss on the cheek from a guy. "You've got me all worked up." Teddy said pressing his member against her leg. "Wanna get rid of it with me?" Toire blushed. "Teddy." "I'm joking." Teddy whispered hoarsely. "I won't make you doing anything you don't want to do, not ever. Not ever in our whole relationship." "We're in a relationship? An exclusive relationship?" Vic asked excitedly. "Now that I've got you, why would I let you go?" Teddy said before dipping her into another kiss. Tell me what you think xx's louisa 


End file.
